drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Metallische Drachen
Metallische Drachen sind in Dungeons and Dragons eine Gruppe von Arten der Echten Drachen, die ihre metallische Färbung gemeinsam haben. Sie alle sind friedlich und äußerst weise. Je nach Farbe werden unterschiedliche Arten unterschieden, welche jeweils zwei Arten von Atemangriffen beherrschen. Messingdrachen thumb|MessingdracheMessingdrachen sind Feuerdrachen, die in Wüstengebieten leben und die Sonne lieben. Sie sind friedliche Wesen, die Konflikte eher durch Gespräche als Kämpfe lösen. Sie sind auch sehr an Konversationen mit anderen Spezies interessiert. Neben normalem Drachenfeuer können sie auch ein Schlafgas einsetzen, jedoch sind sie ihren Feinden, den blauen Drachen, körperlich unterlegen. Laut dem Kampagnen-Setting Plane Shift: Innistrad haben Messingdrachen und Mondschleier-Drachen die gleichen Werte und FähigkeitenJames Wyatt (2016), Plane Shift: Innistrad, Wizards of the Coast. Golddrachen thumb|left|Ein GolddracheGolddrachen sind Feuerdrachen, die in warmen Gebieten zu finden sind. Sie sind sehr redegewandt, und neigen dazu, Diskussionen zu gewinnen. Sie sind jedoch auch in der Lage, ihren Gegner durch Feuer und Gas zu schwächen. Ein in seinem Stolz verletzter Golddrache neigt dazu, seinen Feind zu verfolgen bis es ihm gelingt, seine Würde wieder herzustellen. Auch ihre Gier nach Schätzen ist ohnegleichen. *Golddrachen waren die ersten Metallischen Drachen in Dungeons & Dragons, die im ersten Box-Set 1974 zusammen mit mehreren Arten chromatischer Drachen eingeführt wurden. *In der ersten Edition von Dungeons & Dragons waren sie und die Silberdrachen als einzige Arten in der Lage, ihre Gestalt in eine menschliche Form zu verändern. *Ein Golddrache war 1974 im Computerspiel dnd ''(auch ''The Game of Dungeons) der erste bekannte Endboss in einem Videospiel. *Ein Golddrache ist auf der Magic: The Gathering Karte Sword of Dungeons & Dragons aus dem Set "Unstable" abgebildet. Mit dieser kann man Golddrachen-Tokens erschaffen. **Ursprünglich war geplant, hier einen Beholder zu verwenden, jedoch wurde dies auf Anfrage des D&D-Teams bei WotC geändertMark Rosewater: Hey Mark how come we never got a Beholder as a creature? Kupferdrachen thumb|Ein KupferdracheKupferdrachen sind Erddrachen, die in den Bergen leben. Sie haben Sinn für Humor und lieben es zu lachen. Jeder, der nicht mitlacht, läuft Gefahr, den Drachen zu verärgern und macht Bekanntschaft mit dem Säureangriff oder einem Gas, das jeden der es einatmet, verlangsamt. Auch können sie durch Magie Stein und Erde formen. Sie suchen oft die Gesellschaft von silbernen oder roten Drachen, von denen sie jedoch meist wieder vertrieben werden. Bronzedrachen thumb|left|Ein BronzedracheBronzedrachen sind Wasserdrachen, an Gewässern leben. Da sie nicht gerne töten, neigen sie dazu, unliebsame Eindringlinge mit Nahrung wegzulocken, auf magische Art und Weise an einen anderen Ort zu bewegen oder durch ein stinkendes Gas zu vertreiben. Ihr zweiter Atemangriff ist ein Blitzangriff. Bronzedrachen tolerieren keine Form von Grausamkeit oder Anarchie. Silberdrachen thumb|Ein SilberdracheSilberdrachen sind Eisdrachen, die in kalten Bergregionen leben. Sie nutzen Magie und ihre Atemangriffe, Eisatem und Paralysegas, um Kämpfen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Oft verstecken sie sich auch in Wolken. Jedoch schätzen sie auch die Nähe vernunftbegaber Wesen wie Menschen oder Elfen und den Gedankenaustausch mit diesen. Dazu sind sie seit der ersten Dungeons & Dragons Edition in der Lage, eine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Während sie diese Fähigkeit damals nur mit den Golddrachen und Bahamut teilten, sind seit Version 3.0 alle Echten Drachen zu in der Lage. Quellen en:Metallic Dragons (Dungeons & Dragons) Kategorie:Dungeons and Dragons Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Rollenspielen